I Gave you the Inch but You Took the Mile
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: This is YamiYugi and it happens the last night that they're together, and it's a really sweet moment between them, Yaoi, so if you don't like that just look for something else, R&R!


**Author's Note: okay, so hi. Umm, I've never written a yaoi so I don't know how this is going to come out, if it's really bad I'm sorry. But I really like the pairing and I thought I should write one, I could have not written a lemon but I kinda wanted to, so be nice, please (puppy dog eyes). Anyway basically it's the standard sleep before the ceremonial duel thing; you have to admit it's sad but so awesome at the same time. So let's hope that this isn't a catastrophe, wish me luck!**

**P.S. I know the title makes it sound non-consensual but it isn't Yugi is 100% okay with this and so is Yami (I hope -)  
>I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!<strong>

Being connected with someone for so long allows you to know what the other you is thinking. Me and mou hitori no boku were no exception, but he's not the other me anymore. I faced him, Atem, for the first time in the soul room me and Yami had created.

"Aibou," I flinched at the old pet name and casted my eyes towards the floor. After Dratz attack we'd confessed, everything. And now. I began to tremble. Now, I had to say good bye, I had to send _my _Yami away because of Atem. It's odd how you can love one person and hate another even though they're one and the same. We'd know, we'd both known for a long time this would happen, how can one of the dead remain in the world of the living after all? I felt him approach my eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"Why do you avoid my gaze, Aibou?" Atem asked I didn't want to look into his eyes; I didn't want to see breath taking crimson that identified Atem. He titled my chin up but I stubbornly avoided his eyes.

He suddenly let go of my chin and jerked back making me stumble. I barely managed to catch myself on a near by wall.

"Yugi," I shivered at my name but his voice broke. "Do you hate me?" my heart stopped at the question at the pain that I heard in his voice, against my better judgment I looked up and into those eyes. Those blasted crimson eyes that were the exact heart stopping amethyst that belonged to my Yami. Why could I not hate him? Why did my heart persist in loving those that would only hurt me in the end?

"No stupid I love you," in a flash he was in front of me his lips on my demanding, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck pulling myself closer trying to close the wound opening in my small chest. His hands buried themselves in my hair and I gasped as they lowered to my back pulling me up forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. We pulled away; I'd given Yami all my love but he had yet to take all of me. I searched into his eyes, his beautiful blood eyes that held all the adoration and love he felt for me. How could I only give him the inch when he wanted the mile, when I wanted the mile?

He pulled me back into another passionate kiss. Already the tears started forming in my eyes, this would hurt later; when I was alone in my bed without these warm arms I would feel the agony of loneliness.

But would that be enough to stop me?

His hands removed my jacket and I followed his example running my hands up his back as he laid me down on the floor all the while our eyes connected.

"Yami," he kissed me silencing me as his hands moved slowly around my body causing me to moan.

"Aibou, will you give me this privilege?" he whispered in my ear, why ask if you know the answer? To bad the link was gone, the pain rippled in my chest again and I closed my eyes the tears forming. "Yugi?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to me miss you so much," I replied weakly burying my head in his chest. His arms responded pulling me closer.

"My Yugi, my beloved Hikari, my Aibou, forgive me," his words sounded thick laced with unshed tears. I shook my head.

"No, Atem," I brought his face to mine. "You have nothing to apologize for, make me your true Aibou, make love to me, make me forgot that when I face you tomorrow it will be good bye," by now the tears were flowing freely and he kissed me all doubt gone. It was no longer words that we used to speak or our thoughts. Out touches allowed us to convey what was too painful to say. In moments our clothes were gone.

I was nervous, happy, heartbroken, and so many more things at the same time, angry, but I let the most important consume me at the moment, the others fueled my movements.

My fingers bite into Yami's back as he pushed slowly into me, pain and pleasure the most mind blowing combinations. I threw my head back moaning my nails running up and down. He caught my hands and pulled them over my head his head aligning with mine taking me into another kiss as he began to move. If you took all the good things in the world, and all the worst, and combined that into this moment then that is the only way to express what I felt. All his movements' focused on making me feel pleasure beyond my wildest dreams, beyond anything I would ever feel. How could anyone else make me feel this way, impossible?

I was crying tears and from my voice. Our moans mingling, and then it all exploded in a blast of pleasure in which I took Yami with me.

"Atem,"

"Aibou,"

My hazy vision focused solely on him all I thought about was him. My salvation and my destruction, my Yami.

We didn't say I love, we didn't need to, we'd already said more then enough with what we'd done, words could be manipulated actions could only speak the truth. I looked into Yami's eyes they were watery and rimmed in red as if he's cried my throat choked on a sob but he pulled me into his chest as if his arms alone could be enough to fight the cards that faith had dealt us to play.

"Yugi," I tried to look at him but he kept me close to him. "I ask one more thing of you, allow me to hold you one more time until we have to face each other, allow me the honor of calling you forever my love," I could speak the pain was too much but I pulled him closer and fought to find my voice.

"Yes, and you shall always be mine,"

My Yami was gone and I was right, it did hurt, it was agony, it _is_ agony, but I hold my head up and continue, who was I to deny my love the mile we both longed when the inch would keep me safe? I was no one without him, and yet I am and shall forever be the lover of the Pharaoh Atem.

**Author's Note: 0o0, wow that was pretty good, I made myself sad but I think this defends itself right? Please leave reviews on your thoughts, I would really appreciate, and all comments are accepted if you're mean I'll ignore it! I hope you guys liked cuz I kind of did. Have a good one!**

**Love**

**Eclipse **


End file.
